Help It Up
by MaWhoreMe
Summary: What happens when several boys like one single girl?
1. First Day

What happens when several boys like one single girl at the same time? Who knows...?

* * *

*Cece POV*

What a... Sad day today huh... The sky is grey... Just terrible. But it matches everyone's feelings because today is... MONDAY!

I go quickly change into some tight ripped up jeans, a cute panda shirt with a jacket that says diva and some high tops. I get some breakfast lazily and right on schedule Rocky goes through the window.

"Hey hey hey!" She exclaims happily.

Of course she's happy she loves school. Ugh.

"Hey." I sigh.

"Hurry up or we will be late!" She whines, pulling me out of the house quickly.

"Eh." I shrug.

She walks with me, juxtapose.

"Yay! We are here!" She yells.

"Woo." I pump my arm up, obviously sarcastic.

She sighs and pulls me the rest of the way, obviously eager. We are welcomed by many new faces, oh did I forget to mention today's the first day of school?

"Hey." A cute guy says to me, winking.

"OOOH. Helllo." I gasp.

"I'm Kayden." He smiles deviously,but its somehow attractive. He was blonde with some dazzling, vocabulary word, sea blue eyes. He was a bit taller than me... He also had dimples... Yea... He's perfect.

"I'm Cece!" I wave stupidly.

"Ah. Cece, a cute name for a cute girl. Wanna hang out sometime?" He asks.

"Y-yes!" I stutter out nervously but obviously happy. I write down my number on his hand and he just winks at me and walks away.

"The school year has started out great!" I shriek. That was when...

"Hey baybeeee." Gunther Hessenheffer... Great.

I completely ignore him and just take out my stuff from my locker.

He sighs loudly and pushes me onto the wall of lockers softly.

"Don't ignore me baybee." He whispers into my ear seductively, his also sea blue eyes staring into my hazel ones.

"Ugh... Uhh." I stutter once again.

"Heh." He chuckles and kisses my cheek quickly , then walks away mysteriously.

"What? Just? Happened?"

* * *

**Okay guys! First Story! 2 reviews and ill continue! Thanks for reading turtle! Mwuah.**


	2. Plan A Date

*After the long day of STUPID school*

Cece Pov~

I silently trudge to the couch, groaning loudly as my body hit the soft cushions.

"Finally school is over..." I huff out loudly, almost yelling in my full voice.

I suddenly get a phone call.

"... Ty?" I think to myself, after a couple seconds of deciding whether I should answer the phone or not... I decide to answer.

"Hey Ty..?" I say confusingly.

"Hey Ce!" He says, obviously ecstatic to talk to me, "Wanna go eat some pizza at Archies?"

It takes me a while to answer, but then my stomach grumbled, the obvious answer was yes.

"Y-yea sure." I shrug, though he can't see me.

"Okay! Meet me there in 10 minutes!" He shrieks, a bit to happily.

I sigh a little, standing up lazily to pick out my outfit. I pick a cute blue tank top that says, "Lil' Miss Hottie", some hole-filled jeans, some black high tops, a thin black, a bit shiny, jacket and some black gloves to top it all off. I apply some makeup and I'm ready to go, 5 minutes... Wow. I'm quick today.

I arrive at Archies in around 3 minutes, and Ty is already there, wearing normal day time casual clothes, but in his hand... he was holding a rose... for who...?

"Hey Ce. This rose is for you, just a pretty and eye popping." He chuckles softly, handing it to me.

It was a white rose, hard to find in Chicago.

"Thanks Ty... but why did you get it?" I question.

"It's pretty obvious... I like you Ce..." He whispers, his cheeks becoming a pale tint of pink.

He likes me?... What do I do... I don't... have feelings for him like that... First Gunther... Now him?... What am I going to do... I'm seriously panicking. Though I'm not showing it... He's sweet and all... and pretty cute... but he's a player...

"Oh."

"Oh? That's all you have to say...?" Ty looks down a bit at his feet, quickly returning his gaze at me. "Lets just eat pizza and forget I said anything." He whispers..

"Sure..." I sit down awkwardly.

The pizza was great... but it was so awkward... I feel bad... but it's not my fault I don't like him back...

I return home quickly, after I finished my meal... and suddenly...

**"Hey Cece ;)" **I got a text.

**"Um... Hi who is this?" **I reply.

**"OOO. I'm srry. It's Kayden." **He writes text talk. Nice.

**"Oo. :o Hi hru!"** Cece

**"I'm gr8. How about u?" **Kayden

**"I'm good."** Cece

**"So. About the date!?" **Kayden

**"Wat date?" **Cece

**"O. Wnna go on a date w me?"** Kayden

**"Ther u go!" **Cece

**"Soo?" **Kayden

**"Oh. Yis." **Cece

**"Yay! Tmrrw at 4:30 pm?" **Kayden

**"Yes." **Cece

**"Okay gr8!" **Kayden

**"Bye! xx." **Cece

**"xoxo."** Kayden

-End of texting-

I wonder how this date is gonna go... Well. I have had a looonggg day... I'm going to sleep.

* * *

_**Liked it? I continued c: Give me some suggestions bb's? 4 reviews and I continue c: Should I have some sexual things go on? c:? I mean it is rated r XD Ty for reading 3**_


End file.
